Art Of Phoenix
by thatgirlisfire
Summary: Yu~ki and Kozi of Malice Mizer are playing Tekken 3, with some.. surprisingly results. Practically a citrus fruit.


Title: Phoenix Down  
  
Author: thatgirlisfire  
  
Pairing: Kozi x Yu~ki *surprisingly*  
  
Rating: Um, I'm gonna say R  
  
Genre: yaoi  
  
---------------------  
  
"You're not hitting the 'x' fast enough, ne."  
  
The game's ending music slowly faded in the background. Yu~ki pulled his hands from the controller and wiped them on his jeans legs, looking over the to the man on the couch beside him, curled up in a ball and hugging his knees as he watched the screen. The credits rolled over and over, and Kozi yawned.  
  
"You didn't Phoenix, who doesn't Phoenix against Nina? She *always* kicks high."  
  
Yu~ki poked his tongue out.  
  
"I haven't seen you do any better! And I can Phoenix perfectly fine, my fingers just get stuck sometimes, that's all. They're difficult buttons."  
  
Kozi sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing the controller out of Yu~ki's hands hastily and unfolding his legs. He sat forward on the seat as he chose a character from the panel, and waited for the fight to begin. It did. His fingers dashed over the buttons, and within seconds, the opponent was down. He pressed pause, finger lingering on the button and looked back smugly to Yu~ki.  
  
"No better, huh?"  
  
The older man pouted, and pulled the controller back slowly, stopping the game and choosing a character of his own. Kozi could see that he was upset; even if it was semi-mockly, it was certainly working on him. Yu~ki pressed the buttons awkwardly and chose Ling Xiaoyu again, waiting anxiously as his new opponent's name flashed up on the screen.  
  
"Nina Williams~."  
  
He scowled. "Kuso!"  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Quickly, Kozi snatched the small black object from his grasp again and paused it, his pretty, nimble fingers doing it before Yu~ki could even notice. He moved across the couch, closer to the other man, and sat the controller between them, pointing to the buttons.  
  
"It's not that hard, ne. You *need* to Phoenix otherwise Nina is going to destroy you at this level. The triangle and the square-- it's not hard! Come on, show me."  
  
Yu~ki paused for a moment, and grinned. He carefully moved Kozi out of the way, before standing up, adjusting his shirt and pants, and dropping down low on his legs, looking very awkward. Slowly he raised his arms out, one in front and one behind of his torso, wobbling a little as he tried to get his balance. He adjusted his footing. Finally, he smiled.  
  
"Tada! Phoenix!"  
  
Kozi chuckled and smiled.  
  
"You are *such* a little kid, ne? Can't you ever take anything seriously!"  
  
Both of them grinned at each other as Yu~ki came to sit back down beside his partner, still teasing him coyly. He played for a brief while before the familiar screen came up once again.  
  
"You Lose."  
  
Yu~ki sighed and passed the controller back to Kozi, defeated.   
  
"There. Take it, ne? You are the Iron Fist champion!"  
  
He giggled.  
  
"And I am the Chocolate champion, or the Rubby Ducky champion. But not the Iron Fist."  
  
He pushed the black plastic object towards Kozi more, beckoning for him to take it. Kozi hesistaed, as an idea began to form in his mind. After all, Yu~ki would be sad all day if he didn't manage to beat this.. and it's not like he was *complaining*... A smirk played across his lips as a name for his little scheme came to mind.  
  
"Ne.. Yu~ki-san? I think I have a way to help you."  
  
Yu~ki arched an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless, knowing his koibito to never be short of imaginative concepts.  
  
"Do tell, Kozi-kun."  
  
Kozi grinned. //..Perfect..// He lifted himself from the couch and down onto the ground gracefully, sliding over to where Yu~ki sat and parting his knees. Spreading them apart further and further back, he managed to sit up between Yu~ki's thighs, face-to-face excluding the height difference, and take the man's smooth white hands in his own, guiding them to the controller sitting nearby. Carefuly, he wrapped his partner's delicate digits around the curves of the small tool and looked up at him.  
  
"Now.. Yu~ki-san.. I know that it takes a lot of concentration to perform this move, ne?"  
  
Yu~ki nodded, listening.  
  
"Just like it takes concentration.. and talent.. to perform other manuevars I've taught you."  
  
They both grinned, and Kozi noticed a hardness growing between Yu~ki's legs.  
  
"So, I thought that seeing as you're so embarassed and shy.." Kozi ran his finger across the man's cheek, "That it would be best if you had something else. Like a.. goal. Something to keep you focused. *Motivation*."  
  
Kozi smiled broader than Yu~ki this time, the second man trying to catch on to what he was saying..  
  
"To help you, I've decided the perfect way to motivate you. You'll choose Ling Xiaoyu, as always, and fight Nina." He chuckled. "Even if you don't *choose* Nina, I'm sure she'll come up first. And for as long as you can continue the fight, which you will *need* to Phoenix for, I assure you, I will perform.. anou.. a little Phoenix of my own."  
  
Yu~ki's eyes widened.  
  
//..Oh...//  
  
Kozi's fingers slowly made their way to Yu~ki's belt, unhooking it from its place and sliding it out. He held it for a second, wondering if this could come into play too.. but decided against it; this should be kept to the point if he wanted Yu~ki to stay focused*(1). Regretfully, he tossed it aside, and undid Yu~ki's fly, easing the waist of his pants down a little to make things much easier for both of them. As he wet his lips one last time, and pulled Yu~ki's length from its restraint, he looked up to see if the other man was ready.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
Yu~ki barely even paid attention to the controller in his hands, having been watching Kozi for over a minute now without him even noticing. Kozi seemed unimpressed, but still relatively playful, much to Yu~ki's relief.  
  
"Yu~ki-saaaaaaaan, do you *want* me to do this or not?" He pouted.  
  
Yu~ki quickly grabbed the controller and tried to look confident.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Kozi took Yu~ki's hands pressing 'x' as the starter pistol. In the same moment that Kozi leant forward and took Yu~ki's arousal into his mouth, Ling stepped onto the field and began doing moves. They weren't exactly the moves that he *wanted* her to be doing, but they fended Nina off well enough for Kozi to continue undisturbed. All Yu~ki could hear was the action noises of the game, only within the few quiet seconds could any audible sound coming from Kozi's mouth be heard.  
  
Kozi's pace quickened and Yu~ki felt his hands becoming looser upon the plastic, slippery from sweat.  
  
//..I don't want to know who made him practice this much..//  
  
The man's talented tongue slid up and down him, caressing the spots longing to be touched, and grinding into the places wanting to be hurt. It was no surprise he knew Yu~ki's body like a map by now, but everytime Kozi's lips fell upon him, the same ripples and lightening bolts shot down his spine. Kozi's hands scraped lightly around Yu~ki's waist area.. just keeping himself balanced mostly, while he ran back and forth along the man's length, taking everything inside his mouth and then releasing it again.  
  
On the screen, Ling Xiaoyu was standing still while Nina kicked at her fiercly. Because there was no movement, only blue sparks flew up instead of red; her defense stance kicked in while motionless. Quickly realising that if Nina took that final pattern further and managed to get a hold of the girl, Ling would lose, Yu~ki started smashing at the keys. Despite the combos leaving Ling's hands, she remained upright and the taller girl's feet made contact with her everytime, throwing her down again and again.  
  
Kozi could hear the squeals and yells of Ling from where he was, but paid no attention. Losing was Yu~ki's problem, not his. He continued stroking the man's arousal with his mouth and tongue, flicking over the sensitive regions so carefully that he could feel the man tense beneath him, legs straightening out in, what he was sure was, the temptation to begin bringing his hips up to meet Kozi's powerful thrusts.  
  
Yu~ki could feel himself begin to build. That feeling he began to get, the burning, tingling sensation that always occured beforehand was in full swing by now, and steadily climbing. Kozi may or may not have noticed this he didn't know, but he didn't feel an increase or decrease in pressure and strength. He blinked once, twice, sweat forming on his brow.  
  
//..Oh my fucking...//  
  
Ling kicked out, but missed. Nina grabbed onto the young girl's arm and flung her forward, taking a small amount of hit points off. She tried to perform the same move again once the girl was standing, but she was too still to be held. Yu~ki's fingers were failing him as his climax grew nearer. He could feel himself tightening, growing ready for the enebitable by now. But determined, he kept his hands on the controller, pressing triangle and square desperately.  
  
He closed his eyes, and continued mashing, almost there by now. His eyelids twitched while his fingers struggled to even find the right controls anymore. His mouth was agape, breathing heavily and he dropped the controller, not able to hold it in his shaking hands anymore, as his eyes fluttered open.  
  
Ling was crouched, in a percect Art Of Phoenix, in the centre of the screen.  
  
Two seconds later, Nina ran forward and delivered a striking blow to her neck, knocking her out instantly, but it was no longer Yu~ki's concern.  
  
His fingers had found Kozi's hair and were already entwined within the black mess, holding it down gently but still not allowing any movement on the other man's part. Termbling, he parted his lips..  
  
"..Kozi-.. s-san.. I'm going.. t-to.."  
  
His fingers released the clumps of black hair they clung. Kozi felt a sudden rush of warm fluid on his tongue and lapped at it greedily, swallowing again and again until he felt nothing else appear. Yu~ki relaxed back onto the couch, muscles drained. They both lay there for a second, breathing heavily, until finally Kozi picked up Yu~ki's belt from the floor and put the man's pants back as they were, before crawling up beside him and cuddling into his side.  
  
Yu~ki wrapped his arms around the man, and pulled him tight, kissing his forehead, also covered with sweat he noticed. They panted for a significant time, and Kozi felt himself becoming restless. After a little while, they had regained their energy and restarted the game, watching the intro play a few times, before Yu~ki passed the control over to Kozi.  
  
"Here. I don't want to play any more today, I think my fingers are about to fall off."  
  
Kozi took it gratefully and looked at the options, scanning over the potential fighters and choosing 'random' instead, too indecisive to choose. He watched as it moved down the line, scanning over them quickly and finally resting on the head of a young woman with her blonde hair tied back.  
  
"Ha, what luck Kozi-san, you got Nina."  
  
The fight begun, and he saw a familar, small asian girl crouch down on all fours in a pretty formation, one which seemed to stop all his kicks from coming in contact with her. He struggled in the fight for little over a minute before her low stance allowed the small girl to run up quickly and deliver a blow to his stomach, sending him crippled and knocked out to the floor.  
  
Kozi sighed, admitting defeat, and looked back at Yu~ki, extending his hand with the controller inside it.  
  
"There, ne. There are some characters you cannot play, and some I cannot play. We should leave it at that, ne?"  
  
Yu~ki grinned, and this time it was Kozi's turn to quirk a brow.  
  
"No.. of course not, Kozi-san.. you just need to learn how to deal with someone who knows how to Phoenix..."  
  
The end 


End file.
